


Marie's Son

by TotallyAHuman



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Also chapter one ends in the Grayson's death, Alternate Universe, Bruce: Hey Robin let's go fight ninjas!, Court of Owls may or may not become important later, Dick Grayson is Damian Wayne's cousin, Dick Grayson is Damian Wayne’s Parent, Gen, I actually like Bruce its just for plot reasons, I enjoyed writing this, I get attached, I haven't decided yet, Mary Grayson is Ra's al Ghul's daughter, Mary: I want my son to be safe and kept far away from the League of Assassins, Presumed Dead Bruce Wayne, This fic is why I shouldn't be aloud to write dead parents, This is my fic and dang it the Bats are a big happy family, Well - Freeform, also, this was a prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyAHuman/pseuds/TotallyAHuman
Summary: According to Mother, Marie al Ghul’s son, his cousin, was training with the Batman, Damian’s father. Someone who Damian had never even met seemed to have everything Damian wanted. So, when Damian went to live with his father he had two objectives:1. End Timothy Drake and take his rightful place as Robin by his Father’s side2. Find his cousin and earn what should’ve been rightfully his at the start.Or, before she was Mary Grayson she was Marie al Ghul. This changes somethings.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & John Grayson, Dick Grayson & Mary Grayson, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, John Grayson/Mary Grayson
Comments: 21
Kudos: 98





	Marie's Son

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note! This took way longer than it should and I actually got this idea from a prompt and I loved it so here we are! Also this chapter ends with the Graysons death but it's not too descriptive or graphic.

There were certain things Damian al Ghul knew. Grandfather was not to be questioned, his father was a warrior who called himself Batman, and finally, he was  _ not _ his Grandfather’s heir. Ra’s al Ghul had 4 children: Nyssa, Dusan, Mother and Marie. The last one, Marie al Ghul, had a son that was older than Damian. 

According to Mother, Marie’s son was training with the Batman, Damian’s father. Someone who Damian had never even met seemed to have everything Damian wanted. So, when Damian went to live with his father he had two objectives:

  1. End Timothy Drake and take his rightful place as Robin by his Father’s side
  2. Find his cousin and earn what should’ve been rightfully his at the start.



\-----

**23 Years Ago**

Talia wrinkled her nose in distaste. Why her sister would disgrace herself and choose to live among these freaks was a mystery to her. Her younger sister  _ did _ have a habit of going against everything their family stood for.

She sighed and walked across the circus grounds, it didn’t take long to find Marie. Marie’s husband, John, watched her wearily as she approached his wife and child as if he would be able to do anything if she planned on hurting them.

“It’s alright John,” Marie assured him, “This is my sister, Talia.”

\-----

Damian was Robin. He was Robin but  _ Drake _ was still alive whilst his father was not. He was working with some  _ imposter _ instead and there was still no sign of his cousin. Everything was  _ wrong _ and nothing was going according to plan! Damian seethed, what was he to do? 

“Robin,”  _ Grayson _ called. Grayson not Batman, he was not his father, Richard Grayson was just a pale imitation of the warrior that was Bruce Wayne.

\-----

**15 Years Ago**

John watched with fondness as his dove taught their son how to fight. He’d occasionally give some advice, Mary always shot him the most adorable surprised look. John loved his family.

“John! Can you come over here for a second?” Mary called. John did a frontflip on his way over.

“Yes, my dove?” Mary scoffed something that sounded suspiciously like ‘dramatic peacock’.

“Can I demonstrate a move on you?” she asked, Dickie looked at him with the excited puppy look he was infamous for.

Laughing as he stood up, “Sure!”

\-----

Damian was relaxing in the gardens, Titus by his side. “Hello cousin,” he called fully aware of Mara’s arrival. His time with Grayson may have made him  _ soft _ but he was still competent. 

“Hello  _ Wayne _ ,” she spat his father’s name as if it tasted rotten, “I thought I’d let you know that I’ve figured out who Marie’s son is.”

Sitting up at this, Damian turned to face his cousin. “Really? Who?”

Mara wore a smirk, one that meant nothing good, “Marie’s son, our grandfather’s heir, is none other than your precious Richard Grayson.”

It felt like the breath was knocked out of him, his eyes widened, “You lie.  _ You lie! _ ”

“Grandfather told me himself, if either of us want to succeed the Demon, we need to kill him. I propose that we work together, even  _ you _ would be more deserving than him.”

“Dami!” Grayson called in the distance no doubt to prepare for patrol.

“Think about it.” were Mara’s last words before disappearing, leaving Damian alone to his thoughts.

\-----

**20 Years Ago**

“Talia you’re insane! Dick is  _ 3 _ ! I’m not going to teach him how to kill people!” Mary was  _ livid  _ that her sister would even suggest such a thing.

“You’re too soft on him Marie, he’s not just a child, he’s the Demon’s Heir-” 

“No. He’s a Flying Grayson and will  _ never _ have anything to do with Father or the League.”

“You can’t shelter him forever sister. Death is in our blood, it’s disappointing that you’re the first one to bear a son but nonetheless your son is still an al Ghul.” and with that, Talia left.

John came over, “Are you alright dove?” His voice was soft, “I know you get worked up whenever your sister visits.”

With a sigh, she smiled at him. “Just another disagreement.”

\-----

“What’s up kid?” Todd approached him during patrol. What could cause the imbecile to approach Damian was beyond him.

“Nothing that concerns that likes of you To-”

“Names on the field!” Three voices called out at once, Damian rolled his eyes in response before muting the comms.

“Nothing that concerns the likes of you  _ Hood _ .”

“Better,” Todd was probably smirking under that moronic helmet, “and even the replacement can tell something is up with you! Talk.”

“My cousin Mara visited me whilst I was in the gardens,” Todd stiffened, “She told me something rather upsetting.”

“What’d she say?” Todd asked, Damian glared, “Fine fine, don’t tell me. Yeesh, don’t listen to her brat, she’s probably wrong anyways.”

“Not about this…” Damian knew his voice was unusually quiet but couldn’t bring himself away as he vanished into the night, not too unlike his father.

\-----

**14 Years Ago**

When on the trapeze, Mary felt free in a way she never felt until she left her Father and his Shadows. She let her concerns about performing in  _ Gotham _ , a city even Father felt was lost, fade away.

They were in the final part of the act and her little robin would sit this one out. There was never a doubt in Mary’s mind about her son’s abilities but it’s always better safe than sorry.

Mary would call John a peacock, a flightless bird, but he was anything but that. She  couldn’t have asked for a better husband.

It was a blissful moment until  _ SNAP _ . A scream. They were falling down _ , down _ ,  **_down_ ** . Mary nee al Ghul Grayson’s last thought was fear, not for herself but for her son. She hoped her family would never have him in their grasps.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: TotallyAHuman abuses flashbacks.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
